During the manufacturing of optical assemblies, the process of optically coupling a photonic component with one or more optical fibers can be a primary factor influencing cost and yield. By using an array-based approach, multiple optical fibers can be attached simultaneously with the photonic component (instead of sequentially), which improves yield and throughput while reducing overall assembly cost.
A lens or lens array is often used to achieve a suitable optical coupling efficiency between the one or more optical fibers and the photonic component. The lens or lens array is typically a custom piece-part that is implemented as a discrete component or is affixed to a facet of the optical fiber or fiber array. However, the lens or lens array typically requires a precision alignment to be performed along multiple axes to achieve the suitable optical coupling efficiency.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.